Fascinación
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Para Emmett, Esme es como su madre. Pero, a veces, no puede evitar sentir cierta fascinación por ella... Emmett/Esme. Resto de parejas canon de los Cullen implícito.


**Discleimer: **la saga, los personajes y el dinero recaudado es de Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de este mini-fic.

**Reto hecho para: **el reto de juego de los 30!cracks, con Lunatik-love, Vanillarauge, FabyGinny05 y .Vanillarouge's Productions.

* * *

_Reto 25: Bikini-Emmett/Esme_

* * *

-¡Esta vez te vas a enterar del precio de desafiarme, Jacob Black!-gritó Nessie mientras nadaba tan rápido como le permitía su cuerpo, seguida muy de cerca por Jacob.

Emmett observaba la escena riendo a carcajadas mientras, poco a poco, iban desapareciendo en el horizonte. Esos dos no podían dar dos pasos fuera de casa sin competir por algo. Lástima que Rosalie lo hubiera amenazado con no acercarse a él a más de diez kilómetros si volvía a suspirar con dramatismo y a afirmar lo orgulloso que estaba del sentido competitivo de su sobrina. Les dio la espalda y buscó a Rosalie con la mirada. Seguramente esos dos llamarían al cabo de unas cuantas horas para informar de que habían acabado en España o en Japón. Esos dos lo hacían tan a menudo que ya no hacía falta que Emmett sujetara a Bella antes de que fuera corriendo en su busca, aterrorizada de que le fuera a pasar algo a su bebé de treinta años. Bueno, o al menos no hacía falta a veces.

Paseó su mirada por Alice y Jasper, que hablaban tranquilamente sentados en la arena. Carlisle leía el periódico y Edward y Bella se habían marchado hacía rato para buscar un rato a solas. Y entonces su mirada se detuvo. Pero no en Rosalie. Sino en Esme.

Para Emmett, Esme se había convertido en su madre casi desde el principio, reemplazando con rapidez a esa figura borrosa que aparecía en su mente siempre que intentaba evocar los recuerdos de la de su vida humana. Le divertía su postura sobreprotectora y cariñosa, la forma en que los trataba, como si no tuviese apenas unos años más que él y sus hermanos y como si de verdad fuesen unos eternos adolescentes cargados de hormonas y problemas.

Pero, a veces, de manera fugaz y culpable, recuerda que no es su verdadera madre. Que no hay ni lazos de sangre (en su venas ya ni siquiera hay sangre), ni reglas morales, ni la gente que los señalaría con el dedo por la calle (de hecho, aunque la hubiera, nunca le había importado). Que ella sería una vampira cualquiera de no ser por Carlisle y la unión que son los Cullen.

Contempló, fascinado, su pálida y deslumbrante figura, suaves contornos cubiertos simplemente por un bikini estampado. Su pelo mojado, que le chorreaba en los hombros, como caramelo derritiéndose. Sus pasos cortos, disfrutando de la sensación de arena bajo los pies y de las olas al chocar con sus tobillos. El agua cubriéndole el cuerpo poco a poco según se adentra en el mar, su expresión de ligera pena cuando ve a los peces salir nadando en estampida nada más sienten su presencia. La mira hacer un cuenco con las manos para echarse agua en la cara, y entonces llegan los ¿y si?

¿Y si no hubieran formado esa familia? (Nada de ojos dorados, padres ni hermanos) ¿Y si Esme fuese simplemente una vampira más? (No más su madre) ¿Y si ahora mismo pudiera acercarse y rodearle la cintura con los brazos, posar sus labios en su cuello y recorrer con ellos cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo? (Un placer reservado solo para Carlisle) ¿Y si pudiera deleitarse saboreando su labios, perderse en sus ojos de una forma que nunca lo haría un hijo?

Ella, que parece sentir su mirada sobre sí, se da la vuelta y le regala una cálida y dulce sonrisa. Y, de pronto, como quien rompe un hechizo, Esme vuelve a ser la madre y Emmett el hijo y él se alegra de ello. Porque le gustan las cosas como están, le gusta su familia y le gusta tenerla a ella de figura maternal. Le devuelve la sonrisa, deslumbrante, y entonces ve a Rosalie, saliendo de la casa y buscándolo ella también con la mirada, y corre a su lado.

Al fin y al cabo, Rosalie es el amor de su existencia y él es dichoso de que así sea.

(Lo que no significa que, tal vez, dentro de unos días, deje de sentir esa extraña fascinación por Esme).

* * *

**Nota: si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¿os importaría pulsar ese precioso botón verde que hay debajo y hacer feliz a una autora?**


End file.
